<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Freefall (Kakashi x Oc Pt. 1) by Rourrke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28402407">Freefall (Kakashi x Oc Pt. 1)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rourrke/pseuds/Rourrke'>Rourrke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kakashi x Oc [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Awkward Romance, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Hatake Kakashi is a Good Teacher, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, Manga &amp; Anime, Ocean, Original Character(s), Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:21:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28402407</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rourrke/pseuds/Rourrke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why me? Why am I always the one that's different? It isn't fair! This pain of being all alone is suffocating, why should anyone other than yourself have the right to decide how you get to live your life? I'll show you all! I'll show you that I'm not the monster you label me as! I'm innocent, I didn't do it!"<br/>I've been called every name in the book, but I don't care. I was used to all the insults and the villagers hating me. One thing I wasn't used to though, was love. I didn't know a thing about it, what did it feel like? How were you supposed to know you were feeling it?<br/>I soon found the answers to my questions when I got taken back into the Hidden Leaf Village and placed on Minato's team. There are some things I learned from him, and things I learned from my teammates. Things I'll never forget. Minato taught me what it's like to have someone who cares for you, someone who would protect you, someone that will love you no matter what you are. Or what you've done.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s), Kakashi Hatake - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kakashi x Oc [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>My name...I think it's Keira. I don't really remember. I'm not sure what's what anymore, not since everyone started hating me. It's not my fault, it isn't. I didn't kill those people, it was this...thing. There's a monster living inside of me, a monster that I can't keep control over. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He makes me do things I don't want to, things I'll remember for the rest of my life.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>One of those things was killing my mother.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I guess that's where it all started, was with her. My mother was a sickly woman, but she always tried to have a smile on her face when I was around. But I knew it hurt, she was hurting all the time. She always covered it with that sweet smile I'll miss. I know it hurt because she would always cry when she thought I wasn't around.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Because of her sickness, my father turned to science. He tried many different things to help cure her, but I guess none of it worked well enough. My mom only got worse...and worse. She and I always used to go out at night and watch the bright stars, you know, just have some time alone to talk personally. But she got so sick one day that she couldn't even leave her bed, I remember I got so worried that I wouldn't leave her alone that whole time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She did recover somewhat, after a long period of time that is. Ever since that day she was so horribly sick, my father changed. Something in him just....snapped.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He was hardly ever home, and always leaving me to take care of mom. I never knew what he was doing, until one day he decided to have me help him with something. Of course, me still being a kid, I went along with it. He had said that it would more than likely help mom and get her back up on her feet, feeling better than ever.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>God, I was so stupid.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My dad had taken me to his lab, and forced me down on a table. He and some other guys I didn't know then put that thing in me. It was so terrifying, I knew exactly what I was doing, but I couldn't stop myself from doing it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I remember it clearly still, even after all these years.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My hands had grown claws, and those claws were used to rip those guys I didn't know apart. I still see flashes of their mangled bodies sometimes. And even blood coating my hands. But the worse memory of that day I have...was when I killed her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My own mother, the woman who had given birth to me, and loved me with every bone in her body. And I killed her. The thing inside of me had shoved those awful claws right through her abdomen, making her die slowly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After that, my father, whom I hadn't killed because he ran away when that thing took over my body, made me go back to our home in the village. But...he was still so different. He took up drinking, well...more than usual.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Our home was turned into his lab, and almost everyday he would do some kind of test on me to get that thing inside of me back. It had been quiet for a while after the first time it took over, but that silence didn't last very long.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Because before I knew it, I was able to talk to the thing in my head and in my dreams. His name was Okuri, and he was a wolfs spirit. The only problem was, he hated me and just about every other living human.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He always taunted, and made fun of everything I did. He did it just to get me mad, to get me to loose what little control over him I did have. But there was one thing he did do for me that I'll be grateful for. He helped me get away from my father.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We had escaped at night, after getting beaten near death, and went out into the forest just outside the village. I was thankful for his help to get out of there and healing me afterwards, but then I started hating him again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>During my moment of confusion, he had taken over my body completely. He went back into the village and killed four villagers, making me a wanted criminal. After that he made me live in an animals burrow out in the forest, it was the least bit comfortable. But it was better than nothing, especially considering I couldn't go back to the village.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I think I was out there for five or six years, I don't really know. I lost track of the days because the number got so high. Then, after so long of suffering, I met him. I met the man who would change my life forever, the man who would give me a second chance at life.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Minato Namikaze.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He had taken me in and forgiven me for all the bad Okuri made me do, he even put a seal on me to keep him quiet and under control for a long time. I think he said it was called a Crimson Seal, it was something he said he made just for me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Minato had come to be like a new father to me, and Kushina a new mother. I had stayed with them for a bit upon my return to the village. It didn't last long, and I wish I could have stayed with them, but I knew that just wasn't possible.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I had come to like living in the village again after a while, I met some other kids around my age, and they're all really nice. The bad part about being back though, was the adults. They still thought I was some kind of freak, and usually told their kids I had become friends with to stay away from me. They said that I would kill them, or spread my freakishness and make them into a monster as well.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The things they said really did a number on me, although it wasn't physical pain, it still hurt as though I was slowly being tortured to death. But after living in the village again for so long, the talk eventually died down. For the most part anyway, there are still some people that really don't like me. Minato had told me that I was perfectly fine, and that I should just ignore what they say. And I did, which made life a whole lot better.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I had a whole new look on life, it was amazing. I got to learn so many things from Minato and all the other great people I met. But then....Minato and Kushina weren't around anymore. It was because of the Ninetails, he had been taken from Kushina and released into the village. They gave their lives to save everyone, and even left behind someone very precious to me in coming days.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Naruto.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I've gotten much older since the Ninetails' attack, and even come to see Naruto as my younger brother. I guess that's why I care so much about him, he's become my world. It kills me to see how he had to grow up the way I did, with almost the whole village against him. Yet he always manages to have a cheerful attitude when we're around each other.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He tries to act tough and like nothing bothers him, but I can see the way he looks at other kids around the village. It's painful to see him that way, he's envious that they get to know their parents. I try to tell him that his parents were great people, and they would have done anything for him, but he always brushes me off and tries to change the subject. I don't know, maybe it is better if he doesn't know who his parents are. For right now anyway.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Minato has given me so much since the day he died, he's given me a better life, a chance to make new friends, and even a home again. I just want to do the same for Naruto, and I'm determined to make sure he doesn't suffer as much as I did when I was his age.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm going to do everything I can to be a parental figure for him, even if it isn't the same as having Minato and Kushina around. I still want to be there for the kid, through all his ups and downs, through thick and thin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After all, family does stick together.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A New Team</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you sure she'll be here Sensei? I mean, she's already late," a young boy with brown hair and goggles upon his head questions. He stood with a small group consisting of the three children and a tall man with wild blonde hair. They stood idly nearby each other, the beating sun overhead only added to the irritation of waiting around doing nothing.  </p><p>Another boy with silver hair and a small sword strapped to his back responds instead, </p><p>"Tch, you're one to talk Obito. You were late just yesterday."</p><p>The one named Obito nearly throws a fit, getting upset right off the bat and points a finger at the other boy, </p><p>"I was only late because I was helping an old woman!"</p><p>As the two argue, a young girl standing near an older man with blonde hair watches them. The man sighs heavily while shaking his head and remarking, </p><p>"They never quit, do they?"</p><p>The girl then notices someone approaching their team, someone she didn't recognize. The figure draws ever closer as the young brunette asks curiously, </p><p>"Is that her Minato-Sensei?"</p><p>Minato nods, and then he calls to Obito and the silver haired boy,</p><p>"Knock it off you two, your new teammate is here."</p><p>Obito lets out a huff in annoyance, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting angrily, </p><p>"Kakashi started it."</p><p>Kakashi crosses his arms as the person finally reaches them. It was a young girl, around their age by the looks of her. Her hair was short, it was shaggy and went to her shoulders. It was colored white like snow. Something that normally would have come across as odd, but was relatively normal compared to someone's hair color like Kakashi's. The clothing she wore was obviously too big for her, the fabric hung from her body quite loosely, seeming like it would slip right off her. Her skin was pale and from what Minato could tell, she most likely hadn't slept properly in a while either. The girl looks down at her feet as they stare at her, an overwhelming pressure settling on her shoulders from the presence of multiple strangers. Minato approaches her and places a hand on her shoulder in a warm gesture,</p><p>"Everyone, this is your new teammate. Her name is Keira."</p><p>Obito grins as he greets her with a little too much enthusiasm, shoving a thumb into his chest for emphasis as he proclaims his name and goal loudly,</p><p>"Hey, nice to meet you! My name is Obito Uchiha, and I'm going to be the greatest ninja ever!"</p><p>Kakashi rolls his eyes, scoffing at him and remarking coldly,</p><p>"You can't be a great ninja if you're late all the time."</p><p>He pauses and looks Keira up and down,</p><p>"Or if you're just a bag of bones."</p><p>The girl with brown hair speaks up, hopeful to disperse that tension and unease the new girl before them was surely feeling,</p><p>"Be nice Kakashi."</p><p>She smiles widely at Keira,</p><p>"My name is Rin Nohara, glad to meet you. And as you heard, this is Kakashi."</p><p>Rin motions towards him with one hand. Keira looks at him and their gazes meet, he nearly recoils at the rage behind her eyes, he hadn't noticed it previously. That harsh emotion bore into him, nearly making him shuffle on his feet. </p><p>"Alright, why don't you three get started while I talk to Keira for a moment?" Minato suggests with a smile.</p><p>The three of them agree and start sparring, moving a ways away so as to not interrupt their conversation. Minato looks down at Keira, seeing her eyes trained on the other students, </p><p>"Do you remember why you were assigned to my team?"</p><p>She nods wordlessly, tearing her attention away to look up at him and he continues, </p><p>"Right. Later I'll take you to see Lord Third so we can figure everything else out. Sound good to you?"</p><p>Keira only nods again, not trusting herself enough to speak. Her stomach churns uncomfortably, the group was somewhere she felt like more of an outsider than ever before.</p><p>She didn't belong here. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Arrangements</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Everything should be in order, Minato will show you to your new apartment. You should have new clothes waiting for you there,"</p><p>The Third Hokage explains to the young girl and he smiles. She look down at the key he had given her, it was small and silver, fitting snugly in the palm of her hand.</p><p>"Now, about the concern you have with the seal. It should be fine, but if anything were to happen, Minato can help you. Understood?"</p><p>She only nods and he continues with her dismissal,</p><p>"Good, you're dismissed Keira. I'd like to talk to Minato alone for a moment. He'll meet you outside."</p><p>Bowing slightly, she leaves the office and closes the door behind herself, knowing she had to show at least some amount of respect for the village leader. It was then she heard a voice in my head,</p><p>
  <em>'You know what they're talking about, don't you? They're planning on getting rid of you because they see you as a threat.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'That's not true, Minato-Sensei is my friend.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Friend? Since when have you had those? No one has ever been or will be your friend. People only keep you around to use you.'</em>
</p><p>~</p><p>"This is where you'll be staying for the time being. Lord Third forgot to mention you'll have a roommate. But don't worry, I'm sure you'll get along just fine,"</p><p>Minato says as he steps to the side to let her go into the apartment. She steps inside and he follows behind. It wasn't a very big apartment, but it wasn't terribly small either. There was a beige couch in the center of the room with a coffee table in front of it. There was a hallway to the right that she assumed led to the bedrooms and bathroom. She noticed that the kitchen was to the left, it was small, but had the necessary accommodations.</p><p>Light streams through the window as they hear a door open and footsteps on the wooden floor. She moves closer to Minato as the person came into view, it was Kakashi. He had an annoyed expression on the visible part of his face as he asks,</p><p>"What is she doing here Minato-Sensei?"</p><p>Minato nudges her forward in earnest, only to be met with resistance to his efforts, and replies,</p><p>"She's your new roommate."</p><p>"What? There's no way I'd want her to stay here! I'd rather have Obito than her!"</p><p>She narrows her eyes at him, the same look previously from their meeting that morning,</p><p>"You think I want to stay with you? The feeling is mutual."</p><p>Minato looks at her in surprise. It was the first time he had heard her speak to anyone other than him since they introduced her. He puts a hand on her shoulder,</p><p>"You two are going to learn to get along, whether you want to or not. Lord Third and I wanted to pair you up as roommates seeing as you're in similar boats. And if you need anything Keira, don't be afraid to ask me."</p><p>And with that he left, leaving her and Kakashi in silence to glare at each other. It was silent for a few moments more before she spoke once more,</p><p>"So, where am I supposed to sleep?"</p><p>Kakashi turns on his heel and walks down the small hall, she distantly follows him as he replies,</p><p>"Your room is on the left, mine is across from it. If you need something, don't bother asking me."</p><p>He goes into his room and abruptly closes the door.</p><p>"Asshole,"</p><p>Keira mutters to herself as she enters her own room. There was a small dresser against the far wall under the window. And there was a bed to the right with a nightstand and lamp near it. She walks to the dresser and opens the top drawer. Inside were variously colored pieces of clothing. Picking out a t-shirt and shorts, she looked down at her own tattered clothing. She quickly peeled off the very much oversized and unfitting fabric and put on the new ones, which had a better fit and were made of a softer material.</p><p>After closing the drawer, she went over to her new bed. Pulling the blanket up and laying down, it was uncomfortable for a while, but then she felt herself relaxing more and more. It was odd though. Keira hadn't slept on anything but the ground in such a long time. So long, she had forgotten what a mattress felt like. She relished in the feeling of actually having somewhere nice to sleep.</p><p>It was more than nice, quite fantastic actually. Before she knew it, she was asleep.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>